


Дела семейные

by Liluli



Series: Дознание [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Violence, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liluli/pseuds/Liluli
Summary: Прошло 13 лет, а страсти не утихли13 years passed but passions are not decreased





	Дела семейные

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shugister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugister/gifts).



От сильных, болезненных ощущений тело становилось чувствительным, гудело, как натянутая струна. Хотелось, чтобы Карен двигался над ним вечность. Одни и те же сильные, повторяющиеся толчки. Лорд-командующий вдыхал, выдыхал и прислушивался к собственным приглушенным стонам. Чуть пошевелился, чтобы было удобнее, и расслабился, полностью отдавая себя во власть Карена.  
      За дверью раздался шум и какое-то невнятное препирательство. Теону было плевать, все могло подождать, потерпеть и вообще не имело никакого значения по сравнению с удовольствием, которое раз за разом накрывало его. А вот Карен замер, видимо, прислушиваясь.  
 _О Боги! Только не останавливайся, только не останавливайся, продолжай!_  
И будто услышав его отчаянную мольбу, стюард продолжил так, что лорд-командующий простонал в голос, не в силах сдержаться.  
За дверью внезапно раздался грохот и крик. Теон непроизвольно поморщился, но все же был не в силах вынырнуть из блаженных, подчиняющих его тело и разум ощущений.  
\- Если ты не отойдешь, я тебе выпущу кишки и выломаю дверь! – загрохотал голос.  
И тут Теон узнал его. Оттолкнул Карена и мгновенно поднялся с кровати.  
\- Лорд-командующий?  
\- Не сейчас, Карен, не сейчас. Сейчас тебе стоит уйти, - проговорил торопливо Теон, двинулся к двери, по дороге прихватил лежащий на кресле длинный плед и набросил его на голые плечи.  
      Когда он взялся за щеколду, дверь уже ходила ходуном, и звуки с той стороны больше напоминали рычание зверя, чем разумные слова благородного лорда севера. Когда Рамси ворвался, Теон от изумления и ужаса сделал три быстрых шага назад и чуть не потерял плед и штаны, с расслабленной шнуровкой болтавшиеся на бедрах.  
      На голове лорда Болтона была какая-то невиданная заморская шляпа с полями, закрывающими пол-лица, а по всей физиономии распространялась сомнительного фасона борода. Светлые глаза бешено сверкали из-под чудного убора, рассматривая закутанного в плед, полуголого Теона.  
\- Ты! Как ты..! – заорал Рамси и рванул за спину Теона, видимо с целью заключить Карена в удушающее дружеское объятие.  
Но тут дежурный у порога вышел из ступора и гаркнул как на построении:  
\- Лорд-командующий! Гонец от Хранителя Севера! Настоял на незамедлительной встрече с вами!  
Рамси то ли от ора, то ли от напоминания, что он гонец оторопел и замедлил ход. Не теряя времени Теон выдернул из-за спины Карена и толкнул его к двери.  
\- Вижу, что настоял, - торопливо проговорил Грейджой. – Теперь оставьте нас с гонцом и проследите, чтобы в этот раз никто не беспокоил.  
\- Клянусь, лорд-командующий, в этот раз никто больше! – горячо гаркнул дежурный, явно желая исправить уже допущенную оплошность, и плотно закрыл дверь за спиной Карена.  
«Может зря, что никто», - только успел подумать Теон, как Рамси схватил его двумя руками за горло и стал трясти, как тряпичную куклу.  
\- Ты! Ты с ним трахался! – голос был сиплым от злости.  
Теон с трудом втянул воздух и вцепился в запястья милорда, но тот держал его мертвой, нерасцепляемой хваткой. Плед упал на пол, и штаны предательски ползли с бедер.  _Точно зря_  
\- С этим смазливым членососом!  
Теон попытался выдавить возражения и замотать головой , но Рамси сдавил его так, что в глазах потемнело.  
\- Заткнись, сучья дырка! Убью! – и он швырнул его со всего маху в сторону смятой кровати.  
До самой кровати Теон не долетел, но, не удержав равновесие, ударился боком о ее край и плюхнулся задом на пол.  
\- Нет же, перестань, - попытался он выдавить сквозь спазм, стиснувший горло, но вышло невразумительно и слишком тихо, чтобы привести в чувство озверевшего от ревности дредфортского гонца с фальшивой бородой.  
Рамси уже всей тушей вдавливал его в кровать и сдергивал вниз и так сползшие штаны.  
 _О боги, сейчас вставит и успокоится._  
      Против этой процедуры Теон совсем не возражал, а вот шею решил больше без боя не сдавать. Но лорд Болтон сунул лапищу между ягодиц и стал там все ощупывать с какой-то мейстерской придирчивостью.  
На мгновение Теон почувствовал себя чем-то вроде седла, которым попользовались без ведома и разрешения хозяина и вот, получив вещь обратно, тот проверял, не испортилось ли что, не разошлись ли сухожильные шнуры под ленчиком.  
\- Ты отсосал или подставил свою дырку? – рычал в ухо Рамси, упорно ощупывая совершенно невинную, сухую задницу.  
\- Иди в пекло! – попытался его оттолкнуть Теон. – Никто меня не трахал!  
Но Рамси только чуть сдвинулся от его усилий, прополз волосатой мордой по спине и шумно втянул воздух.  
\- От тебя странновато воняет. Что это?  
      Теон промолчал. Он чувствовал, что Рамси несколько успокоился после придирчивого осмотра и даже ослабил хватку, а вот он сам испытывал жгучую необходимость подробно и красочно обрисовать весь перечень претензий к долбанному бастарду, который уже больше десяти лет превращал его жизнь в Ночном Дозоре в бордельный маскарад под фиговым плащом.  
Не услышав ответа, Рамси развернул Теона и впился в него исполненным гнева и подозрения взглядом.  
\- Отвечай, чем от тебя воняет?!  
\- Мазью для массажа, недоумок! – выплюнул Теон и с силой оттолкнул милорда от себя.   
Тот от неожиданности сел на пол и захлопал глазами. С щеки нелепейшим образом свесился оторванный край фальшивой бороды.  
\- Массажа? – проговорил Рамси с такой интонацией, словно впервые услышал это слово или никак не мог прилепить его к голому взъерошенному Теону.  
\- Да, лорд Болтон, есть такая штука, когда мнут спину и давят на всякие места, чтобы облегчить боль.  
\- Боль? Тебе больно? – на лице лорда Дредфорта отразился живейший интерес и явное желание сделать Теону полный и основательный массаж тела и внутренностей.  
Но Теон ответного желания не почувствовал, наоборот вскочил на ноги и решительно дернул вверх спущенные штаны.  
\- Что за дерьмо, Рамси! Ты орешь, выламываешь дверь, а потом душишь меня!?  
\- А что ты хотел?! Меня не пускают и какие-то странные звуки за дверью, а потом ты открываешь красный, голый, а рядом весь распаренный маячит этот большеротый членосос.  
\- Карен не членосос, а стюард и брат Ночного Дозора!  
\- Это одно и тоже, - махнул рукой Рамси, поднялся и потянул к себе Теона.  
Но тот не собирался поддаваться и еще больше выпрямился, напрягая спину.  
\- Ну же, Вонючечка, мне тоже хочется массаж брата Ночного Дозора. Брата всех братьев. Только чуть ниже и без мази.  
В голосе Рамси прозвучала насмешка, и он надавил на плечи Теона. Лорд-командующий сделал шаг назад и уперся ногами в край кровати.  
\- Нет, Рамси, сначала нам нужно поговорить.  
Теон чувствовал, что раздражение не проходит, наоборот, разрастается, и ему хочется врезать в светящуюся голодом рожу милорда. Жаль, что последствия такого удара могут стать слишком заметными на самом Теоне.  
\- О чем? – нетерпеливо спросил милорд.  
Он все еще держал Теона за плечо, явно надеясь пристроить его около себя в нужной позе.  
\- Обо всем, - холодно отрезал лорд-командующий. – И о представлении, которое ты здесь и сейчас устроил.  
На лице Рамси отразилось глубокое разочарование. Он сорвал бороду, поправил штаны на вздувшемся бугром паху, раздумывая, посмотрел на Теона, искривил губы, но все же решил проявить терпение:  
\- Ну, говори. Только коротко.  
\- Коротко! Только коротко! – вспылил Теон. – Что ты вообще о себе думаешь? Что я твоя собственность? Собачка на привязи?  
\- Ну-у, - протянул Рамси, и взгляд его мечтательно помутнел.  
\- Даже не думай! Это было пятнадцать лет назад. Даже я уже об этом забыл.  
\- Всегда можно вспомнить вместе, - душевно сообщил милорд.  
Теон поперхнулся и в ярости уставился на него, Рамси вздохнул, отвел глаза и едва слышно добавил:  
\- Если хочешь, конечно.  
\- О! Наконец-то, слава семерым! – Теон трагически воздел к небу руки. - Прошло буквально три года и меня спросили о том, хочу ли я, а не привязали к кресту, чтобы порадовать!  
\- Ну-у, - обиженно протянул Рамси. – Это тоже было давно. А ты теперь поминаешь мне эту шутку при каждой встрече.  
\- Мне никак не удается ее забыть! – проговорил Теон, а потом ядовито добавил: - милорд!  
Да, это было даже лет пять назад, но Теон до сих пор содрогался, вспоминая об этой милой поездке в Дредфорт.  
  


***

  
      Все началось с ворона, который прилетел на Стену и принес письмо из замка, написанное непонятно кем о том, что лорд Болтон в тревожном состоянии и лорда Грейджоя просят спешно прибыть в Дредфорт.  
      Что не так с Рамси: то ли был болен, то ли впал в буйство и разогнал по углам всю челядь, Теон не очень отчетливо понял, потому так письмо представляло собой малограмотные обрывки фраз, перемежающиеся знаками восклицаний.  
      Лорд-командующий пытался взвесить все за и против, понять, стоит ли из-за невразумительного бреда, даже не скрепленного розовой печатью, бросать все и мчаться в Дредфорт или обойтись ответным письмом с вопросами. Но уже через час взвешенных размышлений он понял, что, нарезая круги по комнате, два раза налетел на стул, сломал перо и не услышал стук в дверь. Проклиная кровавого бастарда и свои слабости, лорд-командующий взял троих братьев и спешно выехал к недоделанному Хранителю Севера.  _И зря._  
      Только они спешились за черными воротами, как их окружили два десятка гвардейцев и мгновенно обезоружили. Теон и его спутники были так изумлены, что не успели оказать никакого сопротивления.  
      В первое мгновение он подумал, что в замке произошел бунт, и Рамси либо заперт, либо уже убит. Это почему-то печалило. Но когда ему на голову надели мешок, печаль заметно развеялась, зато подступила паника.  
      Заломив руки, Теона молча куда-то повели, потом тяжело грохнула дверь и его потащили вниз. Даже сквозь совершенно целую подошву собственных сапог он узнал эти узкие выщербленные ступеньки, на которые не ступал добрый десяток лет. Паника переросла в ужас, и он начал вырываться, пинаться, но против невидимых захватчиков это особо не помогло, и его все также молча стащили вниз. От страха, окончательно спутавшего мысли, он уже слабо понимал, что происходит, пока не оказался раздетым по пояс и привязанным к кресту. Дверь камеры грохнула, и наступила тишина.  
      Теон попытался успокоиться и прислушаться, но слышал только грохот собственного сердца и слабое потрескивание. Ему казалось, что он не один, но уверенности никакой не было.  
\- Рамси, - позвал он осторожно.  
      Было тихо, только потрескивание и теплый воздух, окутавший тело. Он старался успокоиться, выровнять дыхание, но становилось только жарче и страшнее. Наконец Теон не выдержал и жалобно протянул:  
\- Милорд…  
Кто-то приблизился к нему, и теперь встал рядом. Но ничего не делал. Это было совсем невыносимо и, окончательно сдаваясь, он добавил дрожащим голосом:  
\- Пожалуйста…  
Рядом раздался удовлетворенный смешок, на голую грудь легла рука и принялась вырисовывать уже давно освоенный путь между отметинами и шрамами.  
\- Что пожалуйста, мой милый Вонючка?  
      Это имя, хозяйское поглаживание и утробное мурчание Рамси, как ни странно, вернули его к реальности. Он стал мучительно соображать, как далеко может зайти милорд в порыве всесокрушающей страсти и тоски по утраченному Вонючке. И как бы притормозить его милость, разогнавшуюся на пути к полному и всеобъемлющему обладанию персоной лорда-командующего.  
\- Пожалуйста, милорд, сними меня и я сделаю все, что хочешь, - осторожно попросил он.  
\- Все, все? Мне это нравится, но не так сразу, дружок! Будем все делать постепенно.  
И невидимая рука стала развязывать шнуровку на штанах.  
      После страстного отсоса, когда с головы Теона, окончательно ошалевшего от темноты, паники и бурного оргазма, Рамси сорвал мешок, оказалось, что сегодня почти тот самый, ну или очень близкий к нему, волшебный и незабываемый день прибытия плененного Грейджоя в Дредфорт и размещение его в месте, приличествующему будущему Вонючке и питомцу Рамси Болтона.  
      И теперь его, обессилено повисшего на кресте, окружали со всех сторон горящие свечи, ждал под розовой скатертью сервированный на двоих стол с пузатой бутылкой вина и нарциссом, тянущим тонкую шею из стеклянной вазочки. Это было романтическое свидание.  
      Рамси был разодет в бархат под цвет скатерти, губы, красные и припухшие от отсоса, изгибались торжествующе и плотоядно. Теон понял, даже с некоторым облегчением, что надо просто смириться и набраться терпения, чтобы пережить столь памятную милорду годовщину в разукрашенной камере. Тем более крыс, ни живых, ни поданных в качестве блюда к столу, не наблюдалось.  
      Так, на кресте, он покорно выпил предложенный бокал вина, слава богам, - не кислого, потом еще один. Без возражений позволил перевязать себя в другое положение, чтобы Рамси мог добраться до задницы и ностальгически отыметь его.  
      Такое свидание точно не было мечтой Теона. Оно разве что могло привидеться ему в кошмарном сне. Но когда кошмар становится явью, остается надеяться, что он, как и сон, закончится вместе с рассветом.  
      В общем, когда его, с онемевшими руками и ногами, милорд снял с креста, бережно усадил за стол и стал угощать запеченной уткой, Теон еще как-то, хоть и невпопад, отвечал. Но когда за крестом у стены он увидел разложенные и наточенные до блеска ножики, его голос сел. Лорд-командующий начал сомневаться в том, что с рассветом кошмар закончится и что Рамси не возжелает "отностальгировать" его по полной, на всю широту болтоновской души.  
      Слава богам, ножики оказались нужны только для создания романтической атмосферы, и Рамси ограничился лишь длинными взглядами в их сторону и тяжелыми вздохами, хотя с каждым таким вздохом сердце Теона падало все ниже к тревожно ноющей заднице.  _Но обошлось._  
      С рассветом Теон все-таки выбрался из камеры и с наслаждением вдохнул прохладный утренний воздух.  
      Лорд Болтон был совершенно разочарован, когда лорд-командующий сослался на долг, категорически отказался от завтрака и потребовал вернуть ему трех ворон, едва державшихся на ногах от братской ночной попойки, чтобы тут же отправится с ними к Стене.  
      Потом Теон целых два месяца не отвечал на письма Хранителя Севера. Пока тот не явился самолично, злой, мрачный, в сопровождении огромного отряда, способного осадить Черный замок. Тогда они несколько часов ругались, трахались, а потом опять ругались и опять трахались за закрытой дверью.  
      На утро Малли спросил, как прошел Совет с Лордом Хранителем и удалось ли им договориться по принципиальным вопросам. Теон буркнул, что более или менее удалось и поспешил в оружейную, чтобы Малли не успел заметить, как краска заливает его лицо.  
      Хотя ему пора было перестать смущаться, появление Рамси постоянно сопровождалось конфузами для лорда-командующего. Чего стоил его визит на Стену два года назад, когда порядком накачавшись, лорд Болтон среди ночи в одиночестве поднялся на Стену и орал там: «Он - мой». К счастью, никто из слышавших вопли и дежуривших на Стене не решился подойти и хозяину Дредфорта и уточнить, кто это такой «он»?  
 _А возможно и так знали_  – иногда думал Теон и холодел.  
      На следующий день ему рассказали о ночной выходке важного гостя с явным непониманием и беспокойством. Теон брякнул какую-то белиберду о том, что королева Дейенерис решила оставить Дом Болтонов Хранителями Севера, несмотря на притязания молодого Рикона Старка.  
\- Он, что ли про север так? – с осторожным недоумением спросил Первый разведчик.  
Лорд-командующий неопределенно пожал плечами и погрузился в бумаги.  
      На следующий день они с лордом Болтоном обходили Черный замок, и Теон поймал несколько косых насмешливых взглядов братьев в сторону Рамси. Сделал вид, что не заметил, но сам едва сдержал в груди торжествующий хохот.  
  


***

  
      История про решение Дейенерис тоже была не чистой выдумкой, но особого рода ширмой, маскировавшей суть слишком частых деловых встреч и затяжных советов двух высокопоставленных лордов за плотно закрытыми дверями.  
      Той давней, самой первой и затянувшейся весной, когда Рамси Болтон почти убил Грейджоя, а потом позволил уйти без обещаний, угроз и пущенной по следу своры, Теон, сам того еще не осознавая, ступил на новый виток затяжной, болезненной зависимости от безумного дредфортского бастарда.  
      Порабощающая, не имеющая никаких границ страсть Рамси, внезапно подаренная свобода и желание видеть в нем не Вонючку, а Теона рождали в Грейджое смутные сомнения, предательское томление духа и тела от затянувшегося недотраха, а также желание пройтись по краю, заглянуть в льдистые глаза и что-то понять про самого себя.  
      Он находился в самом разгаре героической борьбы со своими порочными фантазиями о Рамси Болтоне и намерением избавиться от пагубных мыслей с помощью доброго члена любого брата Ночного дозора, когда прилетел ворон из Королевской Гавани. Оказывается, все это время Рамси самозабвенно драл шкуры во взбунтовавшимся замке Хорнвуд. Он настолько увлекся этим процессом и, видимо, расследованием причин бунта, что отправил в подарок Мандерли десяток плащей из человеческой кожи с бородатыми водяными на спине.  
      Может, все эти зверства в вассальном замке и остались бы незамеченными, но Мандерли, отвернувшись в свое время от Станниса, сильно укрепили свои позиции в Королевской Гавани и теперь требовали немедленного суда над кровавым бастардом. Королева Дейенерис оказалась в сложном положении.  
      Расправа по слухам была, действительно, зверской, а уж сдирание кожи – и вовсе делом недопустимым. Особенно, если расследование вскроет, что сдирали с живых. Но территория принадлежала Болтонам. Трясти старые истории о смерти леди Хорнвуд и разбираться с дрянными традициями Дредфорта имело смысл только с целью уничтожить или ослабить этот дом, у которого все еще сохранилось немало союзников. Тогда оставались Старки с ребенком-наследником и Сансой, отношения с которой у королевы пока не складывались. А Север в разгар весны кишел бандами, разоряющими обозы, гнил уничтоженными упырями поселениями, болел, голодал, убивал и нуждался твердой руке и жестких мерах.  
      Королева задала лорду-командующему вопрос и просила ответа. Короткого простого ответа. Выбор теперь был за Теоном Грейджоем. И судьба Рамси Болтона.  
      Осознанно или нет, но Дейенерис загнала уязвимого после событий в Винтерфелле Теона в ловушку, и он в нее попался. Когда, после ответа Грейджоя, прибыл гонец, в ларце среди заверенных королевской печатью бумаг командующий Ночного Дозора нашел короткую записку: «Помните, лорд Грейджой, дракон полезен, только если на нем есть всадник. Иначе, это просто чудовище».  
      Через несколько дней Теон въехал в Дредфорт, привезя с собой грамоту, назначающую Рамси Болтона Хранителем Севера, и приказ Дейенерис Таргариен лорду Рамси Болтону, Хранителю Севера, и лорду Теону Грейджою, Личному Дознавателю Королевы, «действовать совместно и согласно для установления на землях севера покоя и благоденствия во имя процветания всего Вестероса»  
      По сути дела Дейенерис устанавливала свой личный надзор над новоиспеченным Хранителем, но Рамси, прочитав бумаги, выглядел так, словно «драконья сучка» исполнила его самое заветное желание.  
      Не прошло и двух часов с момента прибытия в Дредфорт, как Теон опустился на член Рамси и стал раскачиваться, подчиняясь горячим руками на бедрах, а потом и скакать в бешеном похотливом ритме. В какой-то момент он вспомнил записку в ларце и смутился. Но Рамси толкался снизу так нетерпеливо, жадно и страстно, что Теон очень быстро забыл и о всадниках, и о драконах, и о покое на землях севера.  
      По велению Бурерожденной для совместных и согласных действий два лорда встречались довольно часто и каждый раз уединялись для разработки великих планов по восстановлению севера. Их обсуждение, судя по звукам и внешнему виду закончивших дело лордов, всегда проходило в жаркой рабочей обстановке.  
      Хранитель Севера был быстр, крут на расправу и вселял ужас одним только видом и появлением, особенно если лорда Грейджоя, часто занятого делами Ночного Дозора, не было рядом. Рамси и его отряды метались от края до края суровых земель, и север, оцепеневший, унавоженный мертвечиной за долгую зиму, хоть нехотя и со скрипом, но подчинялся лорду Дредфорта.  
      Лет через пять разбойники в лесах поутихли, селения и замки стали отстраиваться, простолюдины занялись промыслом, а на дорогах исчезли попрошайки, зато появились торговцы. Хотя в народе множились страшные истории о ваннах крови в подземельях Дредфорта, где два колдуна в черном и розовом плащах наводят порчу на старобожий народ и, обернувшись в адских псов, выходят на ночную охоту за девственницами и невинными детьми простолюдинов.  
      Все эти годы Теон Грейджой старательно скрывал свои слишком интимные отношения с лордом Болтоном, а Рамси раз за разом, нисколько об этом не заботясь, ставил его в сложное положение с едва прикрытым задом.  
  


***

  
 _И вот снова._  
Только теперь терпение у Теона лопнуло окончательно. Он буквально ощущал, как раздувались ноздри, а вид недоумевающего Рамси вызывал в нем просто бурю негодования.  
\- Ты понимаешь, в какое положение меня ставишь?! – провозгласил он и обернулся, чтобы найти брошенную рубаху, надеть ее, а лучше и камзол сверху и застегнуться до самого подбородка.  
\- М-м, - задумчиво протянул Рамси. - Хочу поставить на колени, а ты не даешься.  
\- Очень смешно! Я не об этом вообще.  
      Лорд Болтон нахмурился, то ли и в самом деле не особо понимал, то ли начинал терять терпение. Но Теону уже было плевать, и он продолжил:  
\- Я лорд-командующий на этой долбаной Стене. Я все время на виду. Буквально каждый здесь при желании может выяснить, где я и что делаю. Кто ко мне приехал, уехал и как долго здесь был.  
\- Ну и что? – буркнул Рамси. – И про меня каждая собака в Дредфорте знает.  
\- Ты не даешь обет безбрачия! – провозгласил лорд-командующий и снова посмотрел вокруг – проклятая рубаха никак не попадалась на глаза.  
\- И что? Я тебе баба что ли? – гаркнул Рамси.  
      Ссора разгоралась, и Теон в очередной раз порадовался, что дверь в кабинет лорда-командующего была плотно, еще с зимы, обшита войлоком, а дежурный был дальше нее, за дополнительным простенком.  
\- Не баба, успокойся. Но какая разница! Обет безбрачия - это символ, и тут дело не в бабах.  
\- Какой еще дурацкий символ?  
Рамси вырвал из рук Теона найденную им таки рубаху.  
\- Такой! Брат должен отказаться от всех плотских утех по имя служения. Ночной Дозор – это то же, что и монахи. Мы не должны ни с кем трахаться. А лорд-командующий – образец, он просто обязан вести себя правильно.  
\- И что? Двенадцать лет ты мне с удовольствием подставлялся, а теперь вдруг решил стать праведником? Штаны натянул, рубашку надел, про массаж твердишь. Может, ты подсел на новый член, и тебе все-таки не спину, а другое место смазали?  
      Глаза Рамси выбелило бешенство, пальцы с ненавистью сжимали злосчастную рубашку, и Теон был близок к неприятностям. Он так часто был близок к ним за все эти годы, что научился балансировать на краю, как канатоходец, и обходится без профессиональных травм.  
 _Бессмысленный разговор._  
Лорд-командующий примирительно вздохнул, сделал шаг в сторону и уселся на край стола.  
\- Рамси, я – твой. Только твой. Я прошу об одном, не надо кричать об этом на каждом углу.  
      Лорд Болтон в каком-то смысле был человеком привычек, причем, что тут скроешь, - не слишком здоровых, а магическая формула «я - твой» всегда действовала безотказно, чем Теон привык беззастенчиво пользоваться.       Пальца ослабли, взгляд потерял режущую остроту.  
\- А кто кричит? Я только и твержу «лорд-командующий», «лорд Теон», расшаркиваюсь с каждой вороной, а когда появляюсь в твоем монастыре, то нагружен какими-то бумагами, картами и печатями, как долбанный вестовой.  
      Дело было в том, что Рамси искренне верил в то, что говорил, потому что слабо понимал, что такое границы и правила этикета. За более чем тридцать лет прожитой жизни ясности по вопросам приличий для него так и не наступило.  
\- Ты помнишь, как приехал сюда последний раз?  
\- Совершенно официально и под знаменами Болтонов.  
\- Да, под знаменами! Но ты даже с коня не слез, как начал орать, что тебе нужно срочно уединиться с лордом командующим и обсудить сложившуюся у тебя напряженную ситуацию.  
\- Что ты хочешь? Ты мне не отсасывал мне целых четыре месяца? И я изложил ситуацию вполне приличными словами.  
\- Очень смешно, Рамси! А спустя час, когда в дверь постучали по действительно серьезному поводу, ты ответил вместо меня. Вместо! И главное что? Что лорд-командующий пока занят, но, вероятно, все завершит через десять минут. Пусть ждут.  
\- А что? – выгнул брови Рамси. – Как бы ты ответил сам, если твой рот был занят моим членом? По-моему, я их не послал, а очень вежливо и иносказательно прояснил обстановку, даже по времени сориентировал. Чуток придержал тебя за волосы, чтобы ты не волновался и не отвлекался.  
\- Ты издеваешься?! – вскинулся Теон, опять закипая.  
      Рамси смотрел на него насмешливо и нежно, даже протянул руку, чтобы немного успокоить. Но лорд-командующий решительно отстранился.  
\- Мне уже кажется, что я только и делаю, что занимаюсь твоим членом. Когда ты здесь и когда тебя нет.  
\- И когда меня нет? – еще больше оживился лорд Болтон. – Покажи, где они?  
Теперь милорд вспомнил о НИХ. Понимая полную безысходность своего положения, Теон закрыл лицо руками.  
      Терзаемый муками ревности и подозрениями, что кто-то из похотливых ворон заберется под черный плащ его собственности, которую белобрысая сучка на драконе не давала посадить на короткий поводок, лорд Болтон все эти годы не оставлял Теона Грейджоя без пристального внимания и неусыпной заботы.  
      Во-первых, он требовал писем с описанием занятий лорда-командующего. Во-вторых, подарил Теону пять штук слепков с собственного члена, каждый раз в коробочке, проложенной розовым бархатом, и с запиской, чтобы лорд-командующий не скучал в своих дозорах и отчитался, как только опробует. Зная бешеный нрав любовника, Теон не решался избавиться от этого комплекта.  
      В тайнике лорда-командующего хранился член из слоновой кости, из дерева, бронзы и даже из какого-то экзотического упругого материала, вероятно с востока. А последний из подаренных был и вовсе отлит из драгоценного драконьего стекла, и Теон никак не решался отправить такую ценность в собственную задницу. Хотя с остальными удержаться не смог, упругий ему нравился, и он частенько засовывал его в себя и дрочил. Даже придумал, как закреплять его у изголовья кровати,чтобы можно было освободить руки и насаживаться в голодном ритме. Его заводили фантазии о белых жадных глазах Рамси, следящих за тем, как Теон трахает сам себя. Но признаваться милорду в своих тайных пристрастиях было стыдно, а уж тем более писать какие-то дурацкие письма.  
      Теон еще не успел отнять рук от лица, а Рамси уже тянул его завязки, расслабляя штаны. Продолжать сопротивляться, чтобы пытаться донести непостижимые для милорда ценности правил и приличий было бессмысленно и глупо. Поэтому, подчиняясь привычным нажимам горячих рук, ласковым понуканиям и почти мурлыкающему «вонючечка», Теон выбрался из упавших штанов, развернулся, лег грудью на стол, раздвинул ноги и позволил связать себе руки за спиной рукавами собственной рубахи.  
      Рамси громыхнул ящиком стола, видимо, доставая масло из хорошо известного ему места. Потом чуть поддернул вверх его соединенные локти, и Теон застонал от болезненных ощущений в плечах. Другой рукой милорд медленно погладил сначала бедра, потом зад, и постепенно приблизился к чувствительной коже между раскрытых ягодиц.  
      Теон уже слегка подрагивал от нетерпения, когда Рамси стал водить внутри, раскрывая ягодицы шире, разогревая. Довольно быстро все мысли о статусе лорда-командующего и приличиях вылетели из головы Теона. Он почувствовал прикосновения сильных пальцев к дырке и начал покачиваться, поддаваться назад, несмотря на тянущую боль в плечах. Но Рамси трогал и не проникал в него. Он игрался, а Теону хотелось, чтобы его поскорее взяли в полную силу. Он и так слишком долго обходился сам.  
      Милорд не мог делать это просто - без боли или игр. Только теперь он стал терпеливее, научился соразмерять насилие и пристрастился к долгим забавам. Он знал каждый уголок, каждое чувствительное местечко своей любимой сучки и нередко доводил Теона до совершенно невменяемого состояния, когда тот был готов на все, что угодно: умолять, скулить, переступать через боль, лишь бы Рамси трахнул его по-настоящему и позволил кончить. Со временем от этих игр Теон сам стал получать опустошающее и ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Их связь с Рамси была хронической болезнью, от которой мейстеры не знали лекарства.  
 _Да и в пекло._  
       До особо болезненных извращений милорд сейчас не дойдет, терпения не хватит - наверняка его давно распирает потребность излиться. Да и в первую встречу после долгого перерыва он обычно был нежен.  
      Рамси держал большой палец у нетерпеливо ноющей дырки, остальными, скользкими от масла, гладил промежность, проводил по краю мошонки так, что ноги начинали неконтролируемо дрожать. Не в силах сдержаться, Теон резко поддался назад, вскрикивая от боли в плечах, пытаясь насадиться на палец.  
\- Пожалуйста.., - простонал он.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебе вставил?  
Рамси провел языком по ушной раковине и протолкнул внутрь большой палец. Но всего на фалангу. Теон качнулся на краю стола, от плеч и по всему телу пробежали искорки боли и предвкушения. Внизу все разбухло и требовало прикосновения. Он жалобно застонал.  
\- Хочу…  
\- Вижу, что хочешь. Только ты спрятал мои подарки и отказался отсосать. А это нехорошо, сам знаешь.  
      Теон скосил глаза на жадно наблюдающего за ним милорда. Скользнул по довольной полуулыбке и опустился ниже – от поросшего короткой щетиной подбородка к распахнутому до груди вороту рубахи и краю штанов. Глаза уперлись в бугор члена у стола, и рот стал неконтролируемо наполняться слюной.  
      Рамси дернул вверх удерживаемые им руки, так что невозможно было сдержать крик. В глазах потемнело, палец резко и глубоко ворвался в проход и стал безжалостно вертеться внутри, так что по телу, перемежаясь, расходились волны удовольствия и боли. На мгновение палец исчез, но вернулось сразу два, еще более жестоких и ненасытных. Теон застонал в мучительном удовольствии и сильнее раздвинул ноги. Его накрыл прилив благодарности, размывая рваные остатки мыслей.  
      Постепенно он полностью потерял контроль над собой, отвечая на заданный ритм, откровенно приподнимая зад, подмахивая и стремясь насадиться на руку целиком. Щека ползала по столу, с угла рта тянулся влажный след слюны, накапливаясь под щекой.  
Рамси трахал только пальцами, но и это занимало всю его сущность. Ощущение собственной полной открытости, подчиненности выносило Теона за границы самосознания. Словно он был не человек, а вещь для временного и безжалостного использования. Для которой не существует ни стыда, ни границ. На которую здесь и сейчас милорд получил все права...   
Рвущиеся плечи не имели значения, а боль в них была просто частью его вывернутого навстречу ощущениям существа. Доверие это или потребность? Скорее последнее. Выросшее на почве извращенной зависимости.  
\- Какая ненасытная шлюшка, - проговорил Рамси глухим, неузнаваемым голосом.  
      Он оставил в покое локти и втолкнул пальцы освободившейся руки между приоткрытых губ Теона. Они уютно наполнили рот, прошлись знакомым движением за щекой и по языку, вызывая непреодолимое желание сосать и не выпускать. И он это с удовольствием делал. Заглатывал их грубость и горьковатый вкус, но заполненность рта и дырки все еще была недостаточной.  
      Вытянув изо рта пальцы, Рамси просунул руку между широко раздвинутыми ногами и стал водить по горячей выпуклости. Теон стонал, чувствуя, как закатываются глаза, как близок он к тому, чтобы взорваться от ощущений внутри и снаружи его полностью сдавшегося, дрожащего под руками милорда тела. Ему хотелось еще, но в то же время он уже не мог выдержать большего.  
\- Даже не думай, не смей кончить, сучечка, пока я не разрешу, - с колкой нежной угрозой протянул Рамси и вытащил пальцы из заднего прохода.  
      Пока милорд возился с завязками на своих штанах, Теон изо всех сил старался не дышать и не шевелиться. Хотя влажные пальцы сжимали его обрубок, ему теперь остро не хватало чувства наполненности и принадлежности, и казалось, что прошла целая вечность, пока головка члена милорда ни уперлась в его готовую дырку. Но, поглаживая открытую промежность, Рамси не торопился входить, его забавляли старания, с которыми Теон, теряя контроль, елозил под ним, напрягал ягодицы и едва сдерживался, чтобы не насадиться самому. Хотя мог быть наказан за такую инициативу.  
Их роли поменялись за эти годы.  
      Раньше Рамси не хватало терпения. Он брал то, что хотел жестко и без промедления, заявляя права и оставляя росписи, где только возможно. Теперь, уверившись в полной зависимости лорда-командующего от секса, в ненасытной похоти и чувственности любовника, милорд растягивал удовольствие. Он научился дозировать боль и чередовать ее с наслаждением так, что любимая сучка теряла границы, находясь в его руках. Грейджой был одновременно Вонючкой и Теоном, милордовой шлюхой и принцем. Стонал, кричал и наслаждался своей принадлежностью. И лорда Дредфорта прошивало насквозь от понимания, что именно это ему и нужно. И нужно было с первой винтерфелльской встречи. И жалел Рамси о многом, а особенно о члене Грейджоя. Он бы сейчас с удовольствием посмотрел, как торчит головкой вверх и дергается достоинство лорда-командующего, когда вгоняешь ему в дырку раз за разом до самых яиц.  
\- Жди, я сам вставлю, - и Рамси с силой шлепнул по нетерпеливому заду.  
      Теон жалобно всхлипнул от полной невозможности терпеть и ждать, но послушно затих. Рамси неторопливо прошелся ладонями от плеч, по спине, по связанным рукам и податливым ягодицам. Он упивался дрожью и нетерпением подчиненного ему, знакомого каждым шрамом тела. Повозился сзади, устраиваясь ровнее, и, ухватив за связанные локти, с силой рванул Теона на себя. Тот закричал, вскинул голову, но быстро обмяк, только мышцы ненасытно сжимались вокруг глубоко вошедшей, распирающей его плоти.  
      Милорд стал двигаться, придерживая за бедро и узел рукавов. Ритм был размеренным, полным, страстным, и сознание Теона опять поплыло, немея, затихая, чтобы не мешать телу принимать ствол любовника целиком, отдаваться чужой воле и предъявленным на него правам.  
      Обхватив болезненно чувствительные плечи, Рамси навалился и ускорился. Бедра бились о край стола, а ноги не держали. Но Теон, как мог, двигался навстречу, и ничего не существовало, кроме желания следовать связанности их тел, и чтобы было глубже, сильнее, чтобы от каждого толчка вспыхивало в нем острое наслаждение, которое так трудно было удержать внутри, не расплескать. Как должен. Как хочет милорд.  
\- Если кто-то сунет в тебя вороний отросток, я убью его, слышишь, порву руками. Это только для меня, слышишь, это моя отзывчивая на трах дырка…  
Приподнявшись, Рамси горячо шептал ему в ухо грязные, бессвязные слова.  
\- Ты мой, Теон, слышишь, только моя сучка и шлюха, мой… принц…, для меня…  
Когда милорд так сильно, жадно и хорошо трахал его, он мог быть кем угодно: дыркой, сучкой, Вонючкой, лордом, принцем, травой, звездой, солнцем. Он мог даже сиять в этот миг, и его света хватило бы на мир, на всех, кому было нужно…  
\- Кончай, шлюшка. Сейчас.  
      И Теон кончил. Сразу. Как услышал эти слова. Выпуская весь накопленный жар и свет. Рамси упал на него, на связанные локти, содрогаясь, наполняя спермой, и мышцы крепко сжались, стремясь удержать и оставить внутри хорошо знакомый пульсирующий член.  
  


***

  
      Они лежали неподвижно на столе, покрытом потом и слюной. Реальность по частям возвращалась к Теону. В какой-то момент Рамси поднялся и развязал лорду-командующему локти. Провел по затекшим, ноющим плечам.  
\- Больно?   
      Лорда Болтона всегда живо интересовало все, что связано с болью. Только теперь это так не пугало. Возможно, зря. Теон с некоторым трудом развел руки.  
\- Немного.  
\- Я сам могу сделать тебе массаж. Только не могу донести до кровати, мою откормленную, похотливую дырочку...  
      Теон уже давно не возражал против таких нежностей, вот только свести ноги, после вторжения в него Рамси Болтона удавалось с трудом.  _Плевать. Оно того стоило._  
      Какое-то время они лежали рядом на кровати, и дыхание милорда щекотало шею Теона. От этого было смешно, и он не выдержал, обернулся и спросил:  
\- Значит, лорд Дредфорта обклеился бородой до глаз, чтобы проверить, чем я занимаюсь без его ведома.  
Услышав про фальшивую бороду, Рамси провел рукой по лицу, и внезапно глаза его округлились.  
\- Проклятие! Эльзи!  
Он резко сел и уставился на Теона. Вид грозного Хранителя Севера был до того растерянный и беспомощный, что лорду-командующему как-то стало не до смеха, и он тоже сел.  
\- Что с Эльзи?  
      Эльзи была дочерью лорда Болтона, единственным ребенком, бастардом-девочкой, рожденной полоумной Уолдой. Когда младенец только появился на свет, Рамси был слишком поглощен их с Теоном тайными и затяжными Советами по восстановлению севера. И года три вообще не интересовался существование мелкого создания, вокруг которого, благодаря истерической заботе леди Уолды, вращался весь женский мир Дредфорта.  
Все эти бабские причитания, суета и трескотня милорда дико раздражали, а младенец женского пола и вовсе не вызывал никакого интереса. Главное, чтобы под ноги не попадался. А попадется – его проблемы.  
      Так может быть ничего бы и не изменилось, но к леди Уолде вдруг снова вернулись видения о похищенной у нее новорожденной дочери. И в одну из таких ночей она, никем не замеченная, поднялась на стену замка и спрыгнула с нее то ли в обостренном припадке горя, то ли в надежде найти несуществующую дочь от Русе на том свете. А живая трехлетняя девочка осталась без сумасшедшей, но все же мамаши.  
      Вот тогда мейстер Тибальд притащил малышку прямиком к вернувшемуся с очередного рейда по вассальным землям Хранителю и воззвал к памяти Русе, чести имени Болтонов и отсутствующей совести милорда. Милорд оказал милость и с сомнением оглядел белобрысую сопливую девчонку. Две пары почти лишенных цвета глаз встретились с другими такими же. И сцепились. Пухленькая, в рваном платьице девчонка, которая уже пару месяцев оставалась без присмотра и лазила по замку, где ей вздумается, таращилась на своего огромного, всего покрытого дорожной пылью папашу. Не двигалась и даже не моргала.  
      Мейстеру Тибальду, который присутствовал на этой странной встрече, а однажды поведал о ней лорду Грейджою, стало не хорошо. Ничего доброго игра в гляделки с Рамси Болтоном предвещать не могла. В какой-то момент милорд моргнул и отвел глаза.  
      Тибальд перепугался от этого еще больше и взял малышку за руку, чтобы вовремя и подальше увести от гнева своего лорда. Но Эльзи выдернула руку и топнула крошечной ножкой:  
\- Уходи, - заявила она писклявым голоском. – А я здесь останусь.  
\- Но.. тебе пора спать, - нашелся Тибальд.  
\- Я с ним останусь. У него есть ножи, - и она показала на бедро Рамси. – А у тебя нет. Как ты меня защитишь от дракона?  
      Рамси расхохотался и милостиво разрешил привести девчонку завтра утром. На что она заявила, что он глупый лорд, раз ее прогоняет, и наверняка просто боится дракона, и тогда ножи ему не нужны. Затем гордо, так и не дав руки, потопала за мейстером.  
      Правда на следующее утро она все-таки пришла, поправила подол платьица и с порога заявила, что раз он теперь ее отец, то должен немедленно посадить ее на колени и дать ей потрогать ножи и колючую щетину на подбородке. А потом она пойдет завтракать, пока не остыли булочки.  
      Рамси совершенно не привык к такому обращению и к трехлетним девочкам на коленях, поэтому хмурился, коротко отвечал на вопросы, но позволил ей потрогать все, что ей захотелось. После чего она и правда ушла есть горячие булочки и не появлялась два дня.  
      На третий день вечером явилась и пропищала с порога вопрос о том, есть ли у лорда отца время на серьезный разговор. Заинтригованный ее важным видом, Рамси кивнул. Она сразу подошла, сама забралась на колени и потребовала еще раз показать ножи и подробно описать, что ее лорд отец делает, когда уезжает из замка.  
      Рамси рассказывал Теону, что он нагородил ей что-то про сражения с лесными разбойниками и колдунами. Эльзи очень серьезно слушала историю, морщила нос и хмурилась. Потом заявила, что поняла, что ее лорд отец настоящий отважный рыцарь из книг, и она хотела бы поцеловать его в щеку, перед тем как отправиться спать. Милорд не успел ничего ответить, как Эльзи обвила шею Рамси крошечными ручонками, ткнулась в него носом и губами, сползла с колен и, не обернувшись, ушла. Потом не приходила еще два дня. Хотя, как позже выяснил лорд Болтон, утренние горячие булочки с корицей девчонка не пропускала никогда.  
      В общем, у Эльзи оказался совершенно независимый характер. Она всегда имела свое твердое мнение, делала, что хотела и совершенно ничего не боялась. Очень быстро она научилась получать от лорда Болтона то, что ей было нужно, и заправлять всеми в замке.  
      А еще она была совершенно уверена и заявляла это всем и с определенностью, что ее лорд отец рыцарь и истинный защитник Севера. Безжалостный к тому, кто этого заслуживает. Жестокость лорда Болтона, скорость на расправу ее ничуть не пугала и даже не отталкивала. На все это она имела какие-то собственные внутренние объяснения.  
      Года три или четыре назад лорд-командующий после затянувшейся поездки в Барротоун въезжал в ворота Дредфорта вместе лордом Болтоном. Они только спешились и тут, оттолкнув в сторону неуклюжего гвардейца, к ним метнулась тонкая фигурка с развевающимися за спиной волосами и явно мешающей бегу юбкой.  
\- Папочка!  
      Эльзи буквально запрыгнула на Рамси, обхватывая его руками, ногами и прижимаясь щекой к плечу. Надо сказать, что выражение лица у милорда в этот момент было глупейшее, и Теон решил на всякий случай отвернуться и внимательно осмотреть еще не уведенного коня.  
      На двенадцатом году жизни Эльзи Болтон - Рамси категорически запрещал называть ее Сноу, хотя ее официальным признанием никак не мог заняться, - превратилась в высокую стройную девушку с бровями вразлет, полными яркими губами и болтонским прозрачным взглядом. Она стреляла из лука, метко метала ножи, разбиралась в хозяйстве, отвешивала пощечины бездельничающим дворовым девкам и распущенно ведущим себя солдатам. Могла, никому ничего не сказав, ускакать куда-нибудь на целый день или даже два, заставляя Рамси сыпать проклятьями и отправлять гвардейцев на ее поиски.  
\- Что с леди Эльзи? – повторил Теон, потому что Рамси, хоть и открыл рот, на первый вопрос ничего не ответил.  
\- Она…, она..  
      Милорд не мог подобрать слова, видимо, для очень сложной мысли, но зато успел вскочить с кровати и нервно пройтись до окна и обратно. Лорд-командующий ждал разъяснений, к тому же утомленное тело не располагало к суете.  
\- Теон, ты должен меня спасти, - вдруг выпалил Рамси.  
Это было что-то совершенно новое, и рот приоткрылся сам собой.  
\- От.., от кого?  
\- Она едет сюда, чтобы с тобой поговорить. Я едва обогнал эту взбесившуюся девку. Пожалуйста, Теон, ты должен меня выгородить.  
\- Да что случилось?!  
\- Какой-то ублюдок ей наплел.., ну знаешь, про ободранных девиц.  
\- Девиц?  
\- Ну да, - Рамси сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – Все эти давние истории.., до того как мы с тобой встретились.  
\- До того, как мы встретились? – тревожно уточнил Теон.  
Судя по виду милорда, этот был какой-то возвышенный переломный момент, на фоне которого прошлое уже никакого значения не имело. Теон невольно бросил взгляд на свою руку с облегченным количеством пальцев.  
\- Ну так вот, - тяжело вздохнул Рамси. – Она ворвалась ко мне и потребовала ответа.  
\- И что, ты не смог ей соврать?   
      Теон вышел из ступора и подобрал под себя ноги. Рамси возвышался над ним и смятой кроватью трагической одинокой фигурой.  
\- Я спросил, кто ей такое сказал? Громко так спросил, потому что сразу захотелось, ну, ты знаешь…  
 _Кого-нибудь поломать или ободрать_  
\- А она даже не моргнула. Пялится на меня и спрашивает – «сколько?».  
\- И что? – почти испугался Теон.  
\- Что, что.. У нее такой взгляд. Как у долбанного Русе. Прямо в мозг пролазит. Я чуть не сказал ей сколько. Но хорошо под руку нож попался, и я всадил его в стол по рукоять. А она резко развернулась и ушла. Даже дверью хлопнула, паршивка.  
      Несколько лет назад Теон заметил, что упоминание о былых охотах на девок не вызывает в Рамси прежнего горячего энтузиазма. Не то чтобы ему было стыдно, но он как-то предпочитал делать вид, что подобное к нему отношения не имеет, видимо, вдруг стал беспокоиться, что развлечения молодости как-то подмачивают репутацию безжалостного, но справедливого Хранителя Севера, словно под его роскошным плащом могут обнаружить рваные штаны…  _Вот и обнаружились._  
\- А к вечеру, еще и Алин прибежал, - продолжил трагическим голосом Рамси. – Эльзи вздумала и ему вопросы задавать и пялиться своими глазищами. Так он еле вывернулся и всю ночь прятался в моем кабинете.  
\- И она поехала ко мне? - до Теона наконец дошел весь ужас происшедшего.  
\- Я ей еще раньше десяток надежных парней дал, разрешил с ними ездить, куда вздумается. Все равно эту бешеную девку в замке не удержать. Так она и уехала, а мне записку оставила, что хочет навестить лорда Теона.  
\- А ты приехал, чтобы…  
\- Я поехал один, почти не останавливался и едва обогнал их. Чтобы тебя предупредить. Дура неугомонная!  
Рамси нервно метался по комнате, налетел на стол и от полноты семейных чувств сбросил на пол немногие еще оставшиеся после страсти бумаги и вещи лорда-командующего. Кулаки милорда сжимались, но, слава богам, пока не на рукояти.  
\- То есть я.., - осторожно начал Теон. – Именно я должен убедить твою дочь, что тебе не свойственно снимать кожу с невинных девушек?  
\- Да, с девушек, - кивнул Рамси со всей определенностью. – Отбросы всякие Эльзи никогда не волновали.  
\- Именно я? – снова спросил Теона, чувствуя, как зарождается в нем истерический хохот.  
\- Она тебе наверняка поверит, - как-то растерянно ответил Рамси. – Она всегда про тебя спрашивает, считает, что мне на пользу чаще с тобой видеться.  
 _Это семейное._  
\- Ты вообще понимаешь, Рамси, кого просишь об этом? – осторожно, чтобы дракон не плюнул пламенем, спросил Теон.  
Рамси уставился на него, тоскливо сверля глазами. Потом все же плюнул:  
\- Проклятье, Грейджой! Моя дочь выбрала тебя. Тебе и решать, что ей сказать!  
И милорд ударил по многострадальному столу, что было сил. Тот устоял.  
\- А я лучше поеду в Дредфорт и кого-нибудь убью по дороге.  
 _И почему бешеные белобрысые девицы завели манеру вручать судьбу лорда Болтона в Теоновы некомплектные руки?_  
В дверь заколотили.  
\- Лорд-командующий! У Черного замка отряд под знаменами Болтонов.  
\- Проклятие! Убью и обдеру до пяток!  
  


***

  
      Лорд-командующий еще только шел к отряду, как тонкая фигурка на черном с белым пятном на лбу коне слетела на землю, на пожелтевшую, но еще живую, осеннюю траву и бросилась к нему.  
      Здоровенные, как на подбор, дредфортские гвардейцы не двинулись с места, хотя не отрывали хмурых взглядов от почти бегущей к Теону девушке.  
      Эльзи раскраснелась от скачки, волосы выбивались непослушными кольцами из завязанного за плечами хвоста . На ней были штаны темно-зеленого бархата, высокие сапожки, а в руках она сжимала свернутый кнут.  
\- Леди Эльзи, - лорд Грейджой чуть наклонил голову и протянул ей затянутую в перчатку руку.  
\- Дядя Теон! – живо ответила она и схватилась за его руку. – Мне надо с тобой срочно поговорить. Прямо сейчас!  
      Глаза светло и взволнованно сверкали, широкие брови хмурились, а на скуле темнело пятнышко грязи, видимо, прилетевшее из-под копыт. Теон вздохнул.  
\- Конечно. Но тебе нужно поесть с дороги, Эльзи. Стюард на кухне только что поставил выпекать булочки с корицей. Переоденешься, и они будут готовы.  
Эльзи нахмурила лоб, словно сомневаясь. Потом не выдержала тяжести выбора и кивнула.  
\- Хорошо. Но сразу же после булочек мы поговорим!  
  
      Когда лорд-командующий отправился сопроводить леди Эльзи в комнату для гостей, Малли подошел к Карену и проговорил тихо:  
\- Надо бы отправить кого-нибудь присмотреть за лордом Болтоном. А то он явно взвинчен, один и притворяется кем-то. Убьет еще случайного путника.  
\- Да я догадался и уже попросил Пипа захватить кого-нибудь свободного и прокатится следом.  
\- Хорошо. А то что-то у них опять не заладилось, - и Малли многозначительно посмотрел на Карена.  
\- Дьявол, я чуть не испачкал штаны, когда он ворвался к лорду Грейджою с этой бородой и как заорет, как кинется. Я уже рот открыл, чтобы сказать, что я никогда и никто никогда, и лорд-командующий не позволяет…  
\- Заткнись, дурак. Разве не ясно, что лорд-командующий беспокоится о своем достоинстве. И тебе как его стюарду надо первому это достоинство беречь и ограждать. Ну а я и другие там – поможем по мере сил.  
Карен вздохнул, а за ним и Малли.  
      Осеннее солнце золотило небо и яркую листву. Совсем рядом бряцали мечами, слышались четкие команды. Все надеялись, что приближающаяся зима будет такой же короткой, как и предыдущая.


End file.
